


I Miss You

by AZNKIM



Series: Come Back I Need You [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZNKIM/pseuds/AZNKIM
Summary: Takes place during Civil War when Tony, Steve, and Bucky are fighting at the HYDRA compound. Steve can’t take much more from Tony, and his body breaking down at every punch. He never thought you would follow any of them there. Steve hoped to keep you out of the fight, keep you safe. You had other plans…Steve x Reader, Steve Rogers x Reader, Captain America x Reader





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics at the bottom belong to rightful owners. I only own the plot. 
> 
> A/N: Angst, regrets, character death, & LOTS OF FEELS, and well, just read it! :) Lyrics at the bottom belong to rightful owners.
> 
> Please R&R :)

 

None of them knew you followed, managing not to get arrested like the rest of your team, and get locked up underneath the ocean. Stark didn’t even think about questioning your whereabouts, being way too concerned with finding Steve and the Winter Soldier. Speaking of Steve, he was definitely going to be angry with you once he found out that you didn’t do as he asked, staying out of the fight and staying safe.

You knew that when Stark _recommended_ the Avengers sign the Accords that things would be different, that they were going to go a little south. You knew that it would divide the team like nothing else had. You also knew that Steve wouldn’t want to sign, and when the time came, you chose to stand by your Captain and not sign either. Captain America was your leader, but he was also so much more. There was nothing that could turn you against him. Not now. Your fate was sealed the moment you fell in love with the man out of time.

When you were recruited to train with the new Avengers, you would have never guessed that they would have become like family. Family that you never had growing up. But now your family was in trouble, and it was your job to try and bring them back together, even if that meant going against orders.

You followed Stark’s entry into the old HYDRA base, staying far enough behind that he wouldn’t notice you. Stealth was one of the many things you were good at, it made you perfect for undercover missions, just like this one.  You could over hear loud banging from a distance, like a fight was going on. You hoped it wasn’t with Steve and Stark, and that it was them against Zemo. You pushed harder to get to the room you heard the noised come from.

 

**Steve POV**

 

“Analyze his fight pattern!” Tony told F.R.I.D.A.Y as I continued my wave of punches, trying to take his suit offline. Seconds later his hand caught the force of my shield was blown away from my hand.

I was on the defensive now as Tony punched with the used of his thrusters, weakening my super soldier strength until I was thrown against the concrete wall. I could feel the blood running through my veins, trying to mend my broken body, but not working fast enough. Maybe this is how it ended. Maybe this was where Captain America met his end, protecting his friend, dying by another friend’s hand…

“Stay down. Final Warning” Tony told me, making it clear he would follow through if I didn’t. I fought my exhaustion, bringing myself up slowly to meet his stance, bringing my fists up – ready to fight.

“I can do this all day” I told him as I waited for him to make his next move.

 

**Your POV**

 

               You finally managed to get to where Steve and Tony were fighting when you saw Tony power up his suit to blast at a shield-less Steve. You had never felt yourself move so fast in your entire life. You threw your body up to catch the level of the floor above you, and sprint yourself across the room to stop Stark from murdering Captain America.

“NO Y/N” you heard Steve yell out as your body collided with Iron Man’s reactor force, putting a hole through your suit and body. It probably would have only minorly wounded Steve, but you weren’t a Super Soldier.

“Y/N! I. Oh god. Please. Steve!” You could hear Stark cry out, noticing his severe miss-calculation, before feeling Steve catch your collapsing body before it hit the floor in between the two of them.

“I couldn’t let him kill you. We’re family.” You managed to mutter out, feeling your lungs starting to struggle for a breath of air.

“Don’t talk, save your strength. Tony will get Friday to call for Medical Assistance. Just hold on Y/N. Please.” Steve pleaded with you, holding you close to his wounded body, which still managed to feel warm against your cold body.

“You and I both know that no one’s coming in time Rogers… I’m sorry I disobeyed my orders Cap. I just couldn’t let you take all the stupid with you” You smirked at him, knowing that he would get his own reference. You hoped it would make him laugh. Distract him momentarily from the fact that you were dying.

“I love you Y/N, you know that right? You’re my best girl, just hold on for me.” You could tell your hearing was starting to go, things becoming distorted. This was it. All those years of fighting, and this is how you were going to go… There were worst ways really. At least this way you got to die in your lover’s arms. Die for the right reasons, a good cause. You still couldn’t help but wish for more time. Your life was so unfinished.

“Friday has Medical on the way. Y/N. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. Just stay with us. The Avengers still need you to save the world you know.” Tony was trying to tell you, but you felt yourself pull further away from him, like you we’re passing a veil that was on the opposite side of them.

You could see Steve’s gaze draw up to meet Tony’s, tears filling his glare at Tony’s words. Never had you seen Captain America with such vengeance in his eyes. You knew you had to make him promise to not hurt Tony. Steve was their leader, he needed to be the one to put everyone back together, even if that meant having a team without you in the end.

“Don’t. Steve. Please, don’t blame Tony… Promise me you won’t let this drive you further apart. The world still needs the Avengers, and the Avengers still need each other. Promise me.” You said as you coughed up blood, feeling a big weight push on your chest, crushing you slowly. Time was running out.

“I promise. Just. Just, please don’t leave me Y/N…” Steve’s voice said, shaking with sobs. It was only breaking what was left of your beating heart. Thinking about what losing you would do to him. The suffering it would bring him. He didn’t deserve any more suffering. God knows he’s hand enough.

“Sorry Cap. I think my time is up. You got Bucky. Let him take care of you. Take care of each other. I love you Steve. Don’t get caught up in missing me too much okay?” you laughed horribly, more blood coming from your lips.

“I’ll try” was the last thing you heard from Steve as you felt your body give way, drawing your last gasp of air before letting the life you knew go.

 

**Back at the Avengers Compound a week later…**

 

“I’m sorry things ended up this way Cap… But you know she wouldn’t have changed a thing about what she did. She loved you till the end.” Steve could hear Nat’s voice call out to him from the doorway of his room. The room he shared with you no more than a week ago.

“I know I promised her that I wouldn’t blame Tony but, I just can’t see past it right now. I need to - I think I need to go away for awhile.” Steve answered back plainly, gathering up a few things in a duffle as he turned towards the doorway where Nat stood casually.

“He blames himself. I think we all just need…Time. We’re still the Avengers, but I think we need to deal with this loss separately before we can come back together as a team. Everyone will understand you needing to get away, as long as you come back.” Nat tried to comfort Steve. He needed to grieve, they all did. You weren’t the only one who thought the Avengers was like having a family.

“She left this letter here for me on the bed. I feel like she knew that when she left to find me that she wasn’t going to make it back. Is this my fault? Did I do this Nat?” Steve broke down again, letting his emotions consume him.

“This was no one’s fault Steve. You did what you thought was right, we all did, including Y/N. She loved you, and I’m sure if she was here right now, she wouldn’t want you doing this to yourself.” Nat answered back, drawing closer to where Steve sat on the edge of the bed.

“I just miss her. You know?”

“I know Rogers. I know.”

 

_I’ll miss your laugh, your smile…Here I am, I’m trying._


End file.
